


Phoenix Rising

by FlameKitten



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Ending, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Vaginal Sex, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameKitten/pseuds/FlameKitten
Summary: You come from the bloodline of the Phoenix, the Astral that strayed away from the others to try to better the world on her own terms. The King of Lucis can have the assistance and borrow the powers of the Astrals, but your bonding with Phoenix is a bit...different. While you work on your quest to obtain the Phoenix abilities, your four friends help you along the way, and a certain advisor is finally realizing how much you mean to him.





	1. Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hey! It's my first time in a very long time since I have written a fan fic, so I hope you enjoy this universe as much as I do!

“Renatus! (Y/N) Renatus!”

“Oh!!! Here!” you announce. You usually had your nose in a book or your notebook sketching out anything and everything from your imagination. Your Astral and Mythological History class was interesting, but once you hyperfocus on something before class starts, it’s hard to get you away from it. 

“Hey, Half Pint. Get your nose out of your notebook and pay attention,” said a rather large boy that you have known since you were children. Gladiolus Amicita was like a big brother to you, giving you a hard time and rough housing with you on occasion. Being a year older than you never stopped you from encouraging the teasing. He took an extra semester of school due to his training as the shield of the prince. “I know you’re smart, but pay attention.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” you stated. 

“Yes, it would be wise to pay attention, (Y/N),” said a very smooth, regal voice that always sat to your left in nearly all of your classes. When he looks over at you, he pushes his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose. Ignis Scientia was the same age as you and had been in nearly all of your classes. You and Ignis were practically inseparable when you were children, always being found in the library with books glued to your faces. “I wouldn’t want to see you shed tears when I score higher than you on the next exam,” he said with a smirk and a wink. 

“Oh, like the time you traded out my flash cards for everything written in Altissian? Then, I surprised you by being fluent in the language? I’m prepared, Iggy. I’m always prepared for you.” You lowered your head, slowly peered over the top of your glasses, and winked. You could have sworn you saw some pink show up on his cheeks, but you weren’t sure. 

“Well, well. We’ll see how prepared you are for this next exam, minus the portion where you are very well versed since it’s in your blood,” Ignis stated with a smile. 

The part you’re extremely well versed in is the history of Phoenix, the one astral that strayed away from the others because she took it upon herself to decide the fate of others - save lives or burn them. Why are you well versed in this subject? Because you are an heir to Phoenix. You’re late mother was the most recent Phoenix to King Regis Lucis Caelum. Due to a sacrifice she made to save thousands of people, she has since passed. Each year on the anniversary of her death, you typically keep to yourself, and your friends know that you prefer it to be that way. Today was not that day. 

“Oh, I’m prepared, Iggy. I’ll _roast_ you.”

“I am _ignited_ with anticipation to defeat you.”

“Astrals, would you two stop it,” Gladio said with an eye roll. 

“All right, class! Let us come back to where we left off yesterday - Ramuh,” the professor stated. 

You sat in class, taking notes and doodling on occasion. After a while, you felt a nudge from behind. A large hand encased a small note that was being handed to you in secret. Gladio gave you a knowingly look and motioned for you to open it. 

_So when are you going to ask Iggy out?_

You spun around in your seat so quickly that you knocked your text book off of your desk. Ignis caught it at record speed and scolded you through those emerald eyes. You mouthed sorry to him, and he just smiled and shook his head. You get back to the note, scribble something down and slid it back to Gladio. 

_WHAT?!!?......oh for Astral’s sake. Is it that fucking obvious?_

You heard a light chuckle from behind you, a nudge, and the note.

_Half Pint, it’s been obvious since both of you were 13 or 14. Prompto and Noctis even notice, and that’s something._

You turn around and blush immediately. You scribble more down.

_He’s so busy. He wouldn’t have time for me._

“oh for fuck’s sake…..”you heard whispered very lowly behind you. 

_Trust me. He would make time for you. He likes you, too._

You sigh heavily.

_I dunno, Gladdy. Being the Royal Advisor is daunting._

You felt a slap on your head. “Ow! what the hell, man?”

“Whatever you two are debating in your note exchange can wait after class. Pay attention,” Ignis quitely scolded. You looked at him with disappointment and went back to taking notes. Gladio got quiet, but you heard his phone vibrate behind you. 

He unlocked his screen to see a text from Ignis. 

_When are you planning to officially court our future Phoenix?_

Gladio immediately looked to his left with a scowl. He saw Ignis just taking notes and paying attention to the lecture. 

_Dude. Never. Not since you haven’t been able to take your eyes off of her for years._

Ignis unlocked his phone and turned his head so quickly toward Gladio, who was grinning so hard, his eyes were squinted shut. Ignis couldn’t prevent the heat rising in his cheeks. 

_Specs. Come on. We’ve known forever. Just ask her._

Ignis hesitated, glanced over at you, sighed and began typing. 

_I can’t. She has a lot on her mind right now, and her training is just now becoming more difficult._

Gladio looked at his phone, threw his head back and mouthed, Oh. For. The. Love. Of. Fuck. 

_You two are fucking hopeless. Spar after classes today?_

Ignis looked over and nodded. He looked over at you, smiled and went back to his notes. Gladio chuckled. 

***

Class was dismissed by the cheerful bell played over the intercom. Gladio, Ignis and yourself walked out of class together making your way to the cafeteria. At this point in the day, you would meet up with Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum and his best friend, Prompto Argentum. The five of you typically sat together, ate, and made plans for the day. It wasn’t hard to spot Noct - there were usually a gaggle of girls following him. Prompto tries his best to shoo them away. 

“Hey! Noct!”

Noct spun around and saw you wave your hand with such fervor that he laughed. 

“H-hey guys! Prom, let’s go meet up with the gang.”

“Right-o, buddy! Move it, ladies! The Prince has more important people to see!” the preppy blonde shouted. 

Once the two made it through the flood of girls, you high fived Noct congratulating him on surviving the wave of girls. 

“Oh, it was nothing (Y/N). You guys ready for lunch? We gotta discuss the dance and who we plan on asking,” Noct said as he waggled his eyebrows. 

Oh, great. The dance, you said to yourself. You know exactly who you wanted to ask, but you felt he wouldn’t have the time for it. Ignis is always busy. 

All of you made it to your usual table, and Prompto could barely contain himself. 

“Ok, so I’m thinking about asking Sophie to the dance. What do you all think?” Prom asked with hope filled in his eyes. 

“She is pretty cute,” Noct said. “I think you should go for it, dude. (Y/N), any guys ask you yet, or have you asked anyone?”

You started to look disheartened. “I mean, I want to ask someone, but he always has something going on, so I doubt he’ll go.” Gladio rolled his eyes, Noct blinked slowly, Prompto shook his head, and Ignis was focused on his salad. “...but Seifer had approached me about going with him the other day.”

Ignis’ head immediately turned to you. He looked surprised, but hid it from you very well. “That pompous child?” You turn to Ignis. 

“Iggy, he can’t be all that bad. I dunno, maybe I’m desperate because the person I like is just….too….engrossed with other tasks. Plus, he probably already has someone he’s going with.”

“ (Y/N), I have seen Seifer look at you. It’s full of lust and….darkness. He drips with grease,” Iggy said hoping to eradicate that consideration of a man. 

The other three boys turned to Ignis slowly and looked between the two of you. They can start to feel the tension between you and Ignis. 

“Ignis, how do you know? Have you talked to him? He can be really nice.”

“Renatus, I have, and he is rude and selfish, thinking he can get whatever he wants through those ice blue eyes.”

You do not like it when he calls you by your last name. It’s usually a sign that he is irritated with you. 

“Well, _Scientia_ , maybe I should give him a chance. Maybe he’s misunderstood.”

“Be my guest, and when he leaves you for someone else at the dance, don’t expect me to be your knight in shining armor to save you from the disappointment you put yourself through.”

Your nostrils were flaring. 

“Fine. You probably have a fucking slew of girls asking you, and each one is probably just wanting to make out with you just to have bragging rights.”

“For your information, I have not had anyone ask me, and the one I want to ask apparently already has someone else in mind. I’ll probably just chaperone or find one of the many supposed girls who just want to use me for bragging rights.”

The three boys had no idea what to do - pull out popcorn, try to diffuse the situation, or stay quiet. Suddenly, you begin putting your lunch away. 

“I have to go. I have training for my upcoming trial.” You stared at Ignis, piercing him with daggers. He could have sworn he saw your (E/C) eyes flash orange like fire for a moment. 

“H-hey…(Y/N)....” Gladio started. 

“Just...I’ll catch you guys later.” You storm off, hiding the tears that are begging to escape your eyes. 

Ignis continues eating his salad while the other three stared at him in astonishment. 

“Ignis, are you that fucking dense?!” Noct asked. 

“Watch your language, Your Highness,” Ignis scolded. 

“Oh, cut the fucking formalities, Specs. You two have been dancing around for years and you just blew it. How can you be so callous?” Noct scowled. 

“Noctis, I-”

“Ignis, what did I tell you earlier today?” Gladio interrogated. 

Ignis sighed. “She...she will need someone who is better than I. It’s easier if I’m harsh just to gently push her away from something that can’t happen.”

“GENTLY?!” Prom shouted. “Iggy, I’m pretty sure you just broke her.”

 

“If she wanted to go to the bloody dance with me, why in the hell didn’t she just ask?! Why did she bring up that pompous prick, Seifer?!”

“Iggy, did you not think that she’s afraid to start something with you, much like you are?” Gladio put a hand on Ignis’ shoulder. “If you didn’t become callous, I’m sure she would have never given any thought about that asshole.”

“Sometimes, I think you are so smart that you’re stupid, Specs,” Noct said earnestly. “What makes you think it can’t happen?”

“I’m dedicated to you and the crown. And….and I’m afraid I may lose her to the trial. She has a chance of losing her life, you know.”

“Ignis, that chance is fucking slim to none. She has it in her blood. She’ll succeed,”Gladio said, attempting to comfort the bespectacled man.

Ignis sighed. “What have I done? Did I ruin our friendship as well?”

“There is only one way to find out. She’ll be at the training room after classes tonight. She told me as such,” said Gladio. 

***

The tears were stinging your eyes, begging to be released. You refused. You left the cafeteria in a hurry, found a corner and regained your composure. You had one more class with Ignis and Gladio, a yoga class and then the end of the day. Gladio had texted you asking if you wanted to spar at the end of the day, and you’re glad Gladio he did. Some frustrations needed to be let out after that exchange at lunch. After taking some deep breaths to ground yourself, you made your way to your locker. 

Shortly after arriving to your locker, you heard Noct and Prompto arriving. Their lockers were practically right next to your’s. You honestly weren’t eager to answer any questions they may have. When your emotions seem to take over, you are 110% honest which means you may finally verbalize your feelings for the royal retainer. 

“Hey, (Y/N). Are...are you ok?” Noct asked nervously. 

You didn’t answer; just kept fetching for your books for your next class.

“Hey, if you need anything, you can text us, ok?” Prompto added sweetly. 

“Guys, I really appreciate it, but I just want to be left alone for a moment.”

“Well, yeah, bu-”Noct started. 

“The one guy, the one fucking guy I have thought of night and day for fucking years was just so cold toward me that Shiva herself decided to come shake my hand while handing me the Coward Award of the Year. I’m an idiot. I should have told him long ago how I felt, but we were just kids! Hell, we still are kids, sort of….kind of...fuck! We’re graduating this year! I’ve known Iggy since we were five. I started having serious feelings for him for a couple of years, and my bravery just disappears when it comes to me asking him out to a fucking meaningless high school dance. So no, I’m not ok. Maybe if I go with Seifer, I’ll forget everything I’m feeling.”

There. The cat was officially out of the bag. You have never verbalized how you felt about Ignis Scientia, the emerald eyed boy that pulls at your heart when he looks at you and smiles, the boy that watches your every move even when you aren’t paying attention, the boy that is by your side when you’re hurting. 

“You don’t mean that last part, do you?”Noct nervously asked. 

You sighed. “No. I don’t want to forget Iggy, ever. But..goddammit. I don’t know. I’ll have to catch you guys later. I don’t want anyone seeing me cry.”

You left your two friends behind as they looked at you with concern. 

Within a few minutes, you were outside your next class. Ignis and Gladio were in front of you, and it looked like Gladio was scolding Ignis which was odd. The two sat down in their usual desks. As you were making your way inside, a hand grabbed your wrist. 

“Hey. So uh, before the bell rings, have you thought about going to the dance with me anymore?” Seifer. 

“Uh….well…..,” you look back at Ignis, still feeling angry for what he had said. “I guess. I just want to have fun.”

“Great! I’ll be the best date you have ever had. I can pick you up around 7PM this Friday?”

“Sure. Sounds like a plan.” You faked a half smile. Seifer had a mischievous grin, and he leaned in to kiss you on the cheek, lingering a bit and catching a scent of your apple and vanilla hair. 

Ignis looked over and saw the whole thing occur. He looked down at his desk and closed his eyes. 

“Now, what, Iggy? Are you going to be her knight in shining armor or leave her hanging?” Gladio asked. 

“Shut it.”

The one thing that Ignis noticed was how ingenuine your smile was when you answered Seifer. He could tell that you probably weren’t excited. He watched you shuffle over to your desk, to the right of him and in front of Gladio. You sat down dejected, but you took a few deep breaths and sat up straight. 

She’s composing herself, Ignis thought. Gods, what have I done. 

Gladio grabbed your bicep, and you immediately flexed. 

“Easy there, Half Pint. Although those muscles are no joke. I just wanted to see how you were doing.”

“Peachy,” you said with sarcasm. 

“We’ll let that frustration out at the training center.”

“(Y/N), I-” Ignis started.

“Not now, Scientia. We have class.”

Ignis adjusted his glasses, pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He pulled out his phone and texted Gladio. 

_What have I done?_

Gladio responded. 

_You fucked up. That’s what you did._

Ignis rolled his eyes.

_Thank you, Shield of the Obvious. I suppose I should let her cool off._

Gladio chuckled a bit.

_And you think she is only a Bird of Fire. Look, she’s just as mature or more mature than any of us. She grew up quick. Give her a day or so._

Ignis turned and nodded at Gladio, but with sadness.

***

Yoga class did calm you down some, but you were feeling more hurt than angry at the moment. You didn’t have much to change into to begin combat training with Gladio so you arrived a bit earlier than scheduled. You began stretching off to the side while others were finishing their practice hour. 

The door opened, and Gladio walked in with his short hair, sleeveless shirt and sweats. 

“Hey, Half Pint!”

You half smiled at him. “Heh, hey.” It was hard to be cheerful today. 

“Ok, so I want to get this out of the way. Ignis is coming, too.” Gladio expected you to be pissed, but you weren’t. 

“That’s fine. Maybe I can spar against him, too.”

“Just don’t kill him. Hurting his pride? Sure, but I like the guy.”

“I know. I still do, too.”

Gladio smiled and hugged you. “He’ll come to his senses. He’s stubborn as hell, but he’ll see what he did.”

You sighed. “What did I do? I can’t be that bitch and cancel on Seifer two days before the dance.”

“Just go and have fun. Maybe you and Prickhead will go separate ways once you get there.”

“Is he that much of a prick and I just don’t see it?”

“You try to see the good in everyone, Half Pint.”

At that time, the door opened and Ignis walked in. You couldn’t help but stare. He was wearing a tight fitting gray tank top, loose fitting sweats that hung loosely on his hips, and unkempt hair. Him being all out of sorts is a good look on him; it shows that he’s vulnerable. It looked like he rushed here. 

“Hey Specs. You’re a bit early,” Gladio said. 

“Ahem..well..yes. I wanted to get here a bit early to uh..see...er...to…” He couldn’t finish his sentence because his eyes were on you. You had a deep purple tank top hugging your curves, black yoga capris that showed all of your assets he has paid attention to multiple times, and your hair was pulled back into a loose bun with small wafts waving in front of your face. 

Gods, why did I hurt such a beautiful creature, Ignis thought. 

“Uh, I’ll get started on a few deep stretches while you two come up with a plan,” you stated. 

“Sure, Half Pint. What weapon were you thinking of today?”

“Pole arm.”

“I’ll do my daggers then, just to add variety,” Ignis said. 

You go off to the side and start to stretch. You decided to do a backbend from standing position and turn that into a backbend walkover. You then slowly descended into front splits and reached for the sky while controlling your breathing. 

Ignis could not keep his eyes off of you. He has always paid close attention to you, but after today, it’s as though your aura is radiating. He has attempted to keep his eyes where others can’t notice him checking you out, but today was not that day. 

“Ignis....Iggy.... I G N I S.” Gladio attempted to get his attention. 

“Oh,um. Yes. Daggers. Stretching.”

“Iggy, remember. Give her a day to cool off.”

“Gladio. She’s so….just everything about her is…..beautiful.”

“And you fucked it up today. I get that. Cool off and then approach her.”

Ignis sighed. “Indeed.”

“You guys ready over there?” You summon your pole arm. 

“More than ever,” Ignis said. 

You walk over to the two boys. 

“Ok, so let me see how you fare against Iggy with that pole arm. You two ready?”

Both of you simultaneously say ready. 

Each of you hesitate to even begin sparring. You both ended up taking small, controlled steps in a circle before Ignis finally broke the ice. He lunged after you only to miss since you back flipped out of the way. You stand, side step to the left and leapt into the air performing a front flip with the pole arm coming down hard. Ignis dodged it. 

“Ah, you missed,” he said with a chuckle. 

“You dodged that much like you’ve been dodging me all damned day.” He could feel the anger coming from your voice. He didn’t know what to do. Instead, he quickly ran in front of you only to spin so fast you couldn’t even see which direction he was going. It was too late to tell after he knocked you down from behind. He knocked the wind out of you. Gladio was on stand by in case he needed to break you two up.

“ *cough* Oh, going behind my back, eh?”

“Much like you did when you answered to that prick this afternoon.”

You can feel fire in your veins. You hop back up. “Oh, I went behind your back, huh?” You spun with the pole arm and swept Ignis from under his feet. You jumped on top of him, eyes full of rage. He legitimately looked nervous for a moment, but that was only because he saw nothing but fire in your eyes - red, orange and yellow flames. 

“(Y/N), calm down,” he said shakily.

“Calm. Down. I have been calm all day, but the person I care most about was so callous to me today that I can’t even focus on anything. My heart skips beats when I see you, my mouth goes dry, and no one else exists around me. I would die for you.”

“(Y/N), come on...let’s….let’s call it a day,”Gladio stated, trying to ease the situation. You looked at Gladio, and he took a step back. Ignis tried to escape from under you, but he couldn’t. Your eyes were fire, and faint wings were developing behind you. 

“I. Love. You. I have for the longest of times, Ignis Stupeo Scientia. I have just been too afraid to tell you. So what are you going to do now?”

“(Y/N), please...let me go. You’re…..making me extremely nervous.” It was as though Ignis was pleading for safety. He put his daggers away, moved his arm, and reached for your face. Your wings were subsiding as he gently stroked your cheek. You closed your eyes, and everything went black. 

You fell on top of Ignis as though you were asleep. Gladio rushed over and picked you up. 

“Holy shit. Iggy, are you alright?”

Ignis sat up, astonished. “I...I don’t know. I….I have never seen her like that. I mean, I know her training has become more difficult and taxing, but she hasn’t even received the full power of Phoenix yet. Is...is she….” He stands, steps toward Gladio and brushes your face with his hand. 

“I think she’ll be fine, Iggy. I don’t think she has mastered what she’s capable of quite yet. What we just saw probably wiped her out completely.”

“I….I can’t lose her, Gladiolous.”

“I know, Specs. But like I said, give her some time. I think you saw why she needs it.”

Both of them carry you to your quarters in the Citadel. Gladio contacted your father, and Ignis stayed by your side, holding your hand. 

“Astrals, what have I done to you?” He let his head drop between his hands that were clasping your’s.


	2. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly shorter chapter than the first, but more will be coming along soon!

You awoke the next morning in a slight panic. You thought you were late to classes, which you were because it was 11AM. You tried to get up, but your head began to spin. You laid back down and looked over at the night stand next to the bed. A note with your name in intricate handwriting on the front was left near your phone, water, and breakfast. 

_(Y/N),_

_Firstly, I’m sorry for everything I have done to you these last few days. It was uncalled for, and I doubt I can ever forgive myself. I continually berate myself for what I have said and how I have acted._

_Secondly, I will be picking up your assignments and give them to your father to deliver to you. It was advised by Gladio that I give you some time to cool off. I am obliging even as difficult as it may be. You aren’t expected back to class until Monday._

_I hope you’re feeling better. You did instill fear into me, and I plan to never anger you that much ever again as long as I live. I will stop by your quarters and check on you only if you allow it._

_Finally, I will see you at the dance on Friday. I’m hoping Seifer will allow me at least one dance with you. I have a feeling you will be the most beautiful creature at that whole event. I am eager to see you, and I hope you are at minimum happy to see me._

_I am but a phone call or a text away from you if you need anything._

_Always,_

_Ignis_

_P.S._

_Your breakfast is your favorite - a sweet biscuit with garula meat, gouda and havarti cheeses, spinach and Lucian peppers. Your water is infused with grapefruit and strawberries in hopes to energize you. Telling you to slow down is like telling a catoblepas to fit in the Regalia for a cross country tour._

You giggled at the very last line. It’s rare he makes jokes, but he always attempts to do so with you. A warmth overcame you while your heart skipped beats. A loud sigh escaped your mouth. 

“Astrals. Why did we end up telling one another like this?”

Suddenly, a gentle knock was heard from your bedroom door. 

“Because having feelings for someone can be a nerve wracking trek,” your father stated. 

“Oh, hey dad.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Physically? Utterly exhausted and weak. I feel like I wouldn’t be able to lift my pole arm if I wanted to. Emotionally? Like shit.”

“Gladiolous informed me of everything, after Ignis left of course. Ignis stayed here most of the night until I encouraged him to go home and relax.”

A ping of guilt began to fill your stomach. 

“You know, (Y/N), it’s evident you two have cared for each other for a very long time. Giving each other some breathing room may help in the end.” He walked over and sat in a chair next to your bed. “I also think when we practice next week, we need to focus on controlling your emotions. I’m not telling you to walk around stone faced, but how you feel impacts your abilities.”

You nodded. “I know, dad. I think I scared Iggy and Gladio. It wasn’t my intention, but it felt like I couldn’t control it very well.”

He squeezed your hand. “Well, we will take this weekend off from training. Go have fun with your friends, and get some rest. You have to get ready for the dance tomorrow. Is Ignis picking you up?”

You looked out your window. “Well...not exactly. We had an argument….aaaand Seifer asked me so I’m going with him. I was so mad at Iggy, dad.”

“Seifer?” Your father sighs. “Just get some rest, dear.” His phone rings. “Renatus speaking. Ah, yes!” He walks away. “She is doing well, only weak. Yes. I think that would be a great gesture, and I’ll be sure to let you know when. Take care.”

You grab the note left by Ignis. A scent of sandalwood and coffee was coming from the elegantly written letter. You read it again, held it to your chest, and laid down on your pillow, falling asleep. 

***

Doing as you were instructed by your father, you slept most of the afternoon. You found yourself in the exact position from that morning, clutching the letter to your chest. On your nightstand, you notice the day’s homework with two notes attached. One from your father.

_(N/N),_

_Here are today’s assignments that you missed. I think you have it under control from here._

_Love,_

_Dad_

Then the other note.

_(Y/N),_

_As promised, here are today’s assignments. Your father said he would deliver them to you. Honestly, you didn’t miss much in class. I know what I missed, but that is not important at this time. Please rest._

_Always,_

_Ignis_

_P.S._

_You’re quite the talk among our peers. Someone caught a glimpse of our exchange in the training room. I will handle rumors accordingly, however, I feel you should know if anyone attempts to confront you._

“Oh, wonderful. Me and my emotions….” Once you were no longer focused on the notes, you noticed an enticing smell coming from the rest of your home. Roasted vegetables, possibly cockatrice being brined and roasted as well, and all of the spices just circling around you. Your attempt at getting up was cut short when your father walked in with a serving tray of food. Fresh steam was rising from the plate, and a bubbly drink was placed next to your food. 

“You are awake! Good. Dinner is served.”

“Dad...you don’t cook this well. Where did you get this?”

“Well, someone came by and cooked dinner for us and then he left, making sure ‘adequate’ space was provided.”

A sigh escaped your lips. “Ignis.”

“You were asleep, but between portions of cooking, he would come in here and check on you. You stirred a few times and he bolted out of here like Ramuh himself struck him with lightning.”

A half smile was planted on your face. 

“Eat up, kiddo. Oh, and Cor recommends that you rest tonight, too. Once you get your stomach full of food, you’re going to feel just as exhausted if not more. You used a lot of your energy yesterday.”

You began to eat and open the text books left on your nightstand. The homework seemed simple enough, and while you had the chance, you decided to get it out of the way. Upon opening your Astral History text book, you notice a scrap piece of paper was sticking out from the edge of some pages. You picked it up.

_Scientia. What is wrong with you? How could you hurt her of all people?_

It was in Ignis’ handwriting. As haphazardly as it was placed, you were sure it wasn’t meant to be there. Closing your eyes, you place the piece of paper back into the book and finished your homework for the day.


	3. Dancing Around the Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dance is here, and it's the final dance before classes are over...and before training starts for our reader. Will Ignis finally confront the reader about his feelings? Let's see!!

Friday evening rolled around after you slept most of the two days. You went to your closet and pulled out your dress. It was a beautiful deep purple with fire orange accents dancing around the fabric. The asymmetrical strap over your left shoulder and your open right shoulder displayed how much training you have really been doing; your muscles were evident, but you still had elegance written all over you. You left your hair down in loose curls over your back making sure the cross hatch design on the back of the dress was exposed. Your heels matched the orange in your dress, and your make up was simple, but striking. The purple eye shadow brought out your (e/c) eyes, and the highlight brightened your face even more. You felt you were ready, but you were unsure if you were doing the right thing with Seifer. Before you knew it, the doorbell rang. It was 7PM.

“Ah, Seifer. Come on in,” your father stated in a relatively louder than normal tone. 

“Thank you, Sir Rentatus. I’m eager to see your daughter.”

“I’m sure you are, as are others.”

You walked down the hallway and saw Seifer staring at you with his mouth practically touching the floor, drool coming from the corner and his tongue hanging out. 

“Wow. You are...uh….damn. Uh. Wow. Even if our colors don’t match, you’re still gorgeous,” said Sefier nervously. 

“I didn’t care if we matched because these are my favorite colors. I’ll wear what I want to wear.”

Your father smiled broadly. “Be careful tonight, and if you need anything, you know where to find me.” He kissed your cheek. 

“Thanks, Dad. I’ll be sure to get lots of pictures for you, or Prompto will at least,” you say with a grin.

Seifer escorts you to his car, opens the door for you and walks around to get in himself. 

“You look really….hot...er...amazing, Renatus.”

“Oh, uh. Thanks. You look pretty ok yourself,” you said. Pretty ok yourself, good one (Y/N), you thought. 

As he makes his way to the event hall, he puts his hand on your thigh. You slowly move over closer to the car door pulling away from his grasp. 

“What’s the matter, baby? You don’t want to get fresh right now?” Seifer had a mischievous grin planted on his face.

“Not in the least. I said I wanted to come to the dance and have fun, and that’s what I intend to do.”

“We’ll have fun, trust me!”

You pull up to the event hall and noticed the red carpet flowing to the entrance. Black and silver balloons were floating above along with some chocobo shaped ones. Glitter, flashes from cameras and people laughing can be heard all over the hall. Sefier opens your door, takes your hand, and seemingly forces you to hold it. You pull your hand away. 

“Hey, now. I thought we came here as a couple. We should at least act like it,”Seifer stated. 

“I’ll act how I want to act. Now if you would excuse me, I’m going to go find my friends to let them know I am here.”

“I’ll find you and we will dance and hang out, Renatus. Mark my words.”

You rolled your eyes. Once you came inside the event hall, you first noticed Gladio in a black blazer, white low cut v-neck shirt, and black slacks. Prompto was next to him in a white t-shirt, black blazer and black jeans. Noct was nearby in an all black shirt, black blazer, and black slacks. Then, there was Ignis. 

A white form fitting dress shirt, black coeurl print tie, black slacks, and a deep purple blazer that identically matched the purple in your dress. His hair was spiked up in the front and wafts were lazily moving around by his ear and neck. Black leather driving gloves adorned his hands. He was too busy to immediately notice you as he was trying to get girls to move away from Noctis, but once he did, everything else around him didn’t exist. You both looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Your heart was beating out of your chest, and for once, you didn’t know what to say. 

Gladio noticed the two of you staring at each other and decided to let both of you linger a bit longer before he said anything. “Half Pint! You made it! Where’s your date?”

“Oh, over there. He wanted to ‘act like a couple’ but I told him I would act how I wanted to act. I decided to look for you nerds.”

Ignis visibly clenched his jaw knowing that Seifer was trying to make you act a certain way. He didn’t like it. “My dear-uh, (Y/N), how are you feeling?” Ignis stumbled over his words. 

You chuckled lightly. “Better. And I need to thank you. That roasted cockatrice was...well, amazing isn’t a good enough word for it, but it helped me more than I can could ever imagine.” You reached over and hugged him. A blush crept up his neck to his cheeks. 

“You are very welcome, my dear. Anything for you,” he whispered in your ear. He felt you smile as you leaned on his shoulder a bit. 

“Hey! You guys wanna go grab some punch and mingle a bit?” Prom asked. 

“Uh, yeah! Sure!” you stated. 

Gladio pulled you off to the side for a second. “Hey, are you still upset?”

“More at myself than anything. I think space is what we needed after our discussion the other day.”

“Good. Iggy’s been so nervous about tonight, not knowing how you would react around him.”

“Well, I plan on fixing our problems and talking to him tonight.”

“What about Mr. Perfect over there eyeballing the shit out of you?”

“Seifer? I’ll dance with him once and tell him I’m going to talk to Ignis.”

“If you need back up, you know who to yell for.”

You smiled. Both of you walked over to the punch bowl, and before you knew it, Seifer had walked up right behind you. 

“Hey, babe. So, you wanna go dance a bit?”

“Uh, sure. But I’m not your babe. Plus, I need to tell you something.”

“Ooooo. Am I gonna get lucky?” he said with a smile. 

Ignis started clenching his punch glass so hard that he nearly broke the glass. Jaw clenched, he nearly walked over to Seifer, but Gladio grabbed him by the shoulder. “Just watch, Iggy. Just watch.”

You and Seifer walk over to the dance floor and start dancing. The next song was a slow one, so he yanked you close to him, uncomfortably close. You could feel his hips digging into your’s and he leaned in next to your ear. 

“I have thought about you a lot recently, Rentaus. How soft your skin is, how your lips would feel against mine. I want to make this a reality. I want to see how you feel, _inside_ and out.” His grip began to tighten. “And you aren’t getting away this time.”

“I beg to differ. If you try anything, you will immediately regret it.”

“Now that is not the answer I want to hear.” He placed a hand behind your head, pushed your face into his and he began to assault you with his lips. His opposite hand was trying to go up your dress, and he was pushing so far into your mouth that your teeth were hitting his. 

Ignis dropped his punch glass and immediately started running toward you after what he had seen. 

You managed to pull away from Seifer with that fire in your eyes again. You felt a warmth on your back, and wings began to form. Seifer looked as though he feared for his life. Ignis stopped in his tracks, hesitated for a brief moment, and ran up next to you. 

“(Y/N)!” Ignis grabbed your hand, but nothing was helping. He stepped in front of you and saw that same fire in your eyes he saw just days ago. He took one glove off ever so slowly, reached up to your cheek, and began stroking slowly and smoothly. The heat subsided, wings slowly disappearing. He leaned in, touched his forehead to your’s and sighed. 

“Darling, not here, not now. Please, please calm yourself. We can handle Seifer in a moment.”

“Scientia! She came here with me, and if she wants a fight, she’ll have it! Hell, I’ll fight you, too,” Seifer stated in a viscous tone.

“I can handle it now, Iggy.” You walk over to Seifer with a light orange aura around you. “You’re a prick. If you touch me or any other girl like that again, you will have to deal with me. Personally. In the training room. And you won’t like it.” You turn around and began to walk away from him. “Oh, and Iggy and I match because we actually like each other.”

You turn to Ignis. “Iggy, I’m so sorry for how I ha-” but before you could finish, his lips were on your’s. You melted in his arms, closing the gap between you. His lips were velvet, which answers why his words are so smooth when he speaks. His tongue teases it’s way into your mouth and dances with your own. After a moment, he reluctantly pulls away.

“No. I am sorry. I have admired you for so long and was too cowardly to confront you about any of my feelings toward you. I know we’re just starting our adult lives, but I never want to lose you to another. Ever.”

“Ignis. I feel the same. You have been the only one to calm my emotions when my abilities seem to be taking over. There…..there is just something about you that I can’t seem to put my finger on, and it’s a good thing. Trust me.”

He smiled at you, his eyes shimmering. You can tell that he is a bit nervous, but he is so collected that anyone else wouldn’t be able to determine his stomach was filled with butterflies. “Would you care do dance, my dearest (Y/N)?”

“Absolutely.”

He gently takes your hand, raises it to his lips, and kisses your knuckles gingerly. The warmth from those velvet lips spread through your entire body, causing you to yearn for them to be on your own, your neck - all over. He leads you to the dance floor, spins you, snakes one hand around your waist while the other one takes your right hand and leads you. He wasn’t sure how comfortable you would be, so he left a generous amount of space between you. That wouldn’t do, so you moved in closer. You could feel his heart racing in his chest, and when you looked up at him in those emerald gems, you could feel his breath catch. 

“You are absolutely stunning this evening. Uh, I’m er, not saying you aren’t ever stunning because you are everyday, bu-”

 

You placed a finger on his lips and smiled. “It’s ok, Iggy. I would be lying if I said I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you this evening.”

He leaned down slightly and gave you a chaste kiss. “My eyes have been preoccupied too, darling.” He looked at you with such adoration and kissed your forehead. 

“IT’S ABOUT FUCKING TIME, IGGY!” Gladio was shouting. 

“Aw yeah! Iggy is finally doing it!” Prompto cheered while taking pictures of the two of you.

“Good! Maybe you can keep him off my back, (Y/N)!” Noct yelled. 

Both of you laughed as he twirled you around the dance floor. When the song was coming to a close, he dipped you while his glasses were slowly slipping down his nose. He brought you back up, and you gently pushed his glasses up for him. “Ahem, Noctis, Prompto and Gladio are all coming back to my apartment at the Citadel after the dance to enjoy a sleep over with video games and I’m sure foods with no health value to them whatsoever. Would you be inclined to join us?”

A toothy grin adhered to your face. “Let me check with dad first, but I am interested. I’ll have to go back home and get a change of clothes.” You pull your phone out and make your way outside of the hall. Ignis follows you with a hand around your waist. He absent mindedly began rubbing circles with his thumb, making you feel even more relaxed than before.

“Hey dad! Hey, I have a question. Ignis and the boys are having a sleep over with video games and ‘foods with no health value to them whatsoever’.” Ignis chuckles in the background. 

“Oh! Did you get rid of Seifer?” You can hear the smile in your dad’s voice. 

“Am I seriously the only one that didn’t see any of that coming? Yes, I got rid of him after he assaulted my face with his mouth without my permission. Iggy was there, too.”

“Wait. That prick did what?! What did you do?! Did you kick his ass, (N/N)?”

“Wellll…..you could say that. I uh, let my abilities kind of...show themselves to him.”

Your father laughed on the other side. “Ha! I take it Ignis didn’t have to step in too much. Anyway, you are a Crownsguard and you have practically grown up with those four rugrats. I think some time with your friends is acceptable. And time with Ignis is acceptable, too because I feel it was about time you two stop figuratively dancing around.”

“Dad, you’re the best! I just need to come home and grab some things. I’ll see you in a bit!”

“I don’t need to tell you to be careful because Ignis is there with you. I know he’ll take care of you.”

“Heh. Love you, dad.”

“Love you, too (N/N).”

“I take it that your father is ok with coming over?” Ignis asked with a grin. 

“Yeah! But I really want to change out of these clothes. How late were you all planning on staying?”

Gladio, Prompto and Noctis all walk outside as they caught the end of your conversation with your father. “We can go now so Noctis can get the ladies away from him,” Gladio stated. “I’ll go get my car. Ignis, you can take Half Pint with you in your car.”

“Right. I’ll take her home to get some items, but I will see you at my place. You know where the spare key is hidden, Gladio?”

“Sure do. See you guys shortly!”

“Darling, I can go get the car if you wish to stay here.”

“Iggy, I can come with you. It’s no biggie.”

“I’m sure those heels aren’t that comfortable.”

You take them off and began walking barefoot. “I can compromise,” You smiled at him. 

He looked at you with a grin, scooped you up, and began carrying you. “Ah, well you see, it’s not polite to let a lady walk barefoot on the way to her significant other’s car, so I will have to compromise as well.”

You laugh hysterically, then something dawned on you. “Wait...so did you just make it official without asking?”

He smiled. “(F/N) (M/N) Renatus, would you like to be my girlfriend?”

“Ignis Stupeo Scientia. I would be stupid if I said no.”


	4. Longing Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis carries you to his car while you two are giggling away, and it has become evident how long both of you have wanted one another.
> 
> First NSFW chapter! Here we go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow! Over 200 hits! Thank you all so, so much! I'm hoping I can still pump out content that you all enjoy. In the meantime, here is another chapter!

Both of you were laughing all the way to his car. Once you arrived to the car, he sat you down gently with your back against the passenger door. He leaned against you and pressed his forehead against your’s. He slowly moved his lips toward your’s and gave you the deepest, most passionate kiss. His silky tongue danced with your’s, creating move after move of grace and lust. His hands moved from your waist up your sides, and he stopped right at the cusp of your breasts. He pulled away. 

“I...uh, wanted to do that earlier, but felt it was inappropriate. I wanted us to be alone. I...wanted to show how much love I have for you. I...I just can’t quite put it into words. Quite frankly, you tend to leave me without words when I look at you,” he said sheepishly. 

“Ignis,” you whispered with a hitch in your breath. You begin to run your hands under his blazer, felt his suspenders and began to pull them away from his body. His eyes slowly closed as he inhaled slowly and controlled. You loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first three buttons on that perfectly fitted white shirt. Your skin on his skin was the most electric feeling you have ever experienced. Heat began to emanate from your hands to his body. His breathing was becoming more rapid. 

“(Y/N)....”

“If you don’t fucking kiss me now, I’m going to wrestle you to the ground of this parking garage and do it myself.”

His emerald eyes darkened while his lips immediately found your’s. He nonchalantly reached into his pocket and unlocked his car. In one motion, he moved you over a bit and opened the back door. Before you knew it, he was on top of you in the backseat. He moved those velvet lips from your’s and kissed your neck, shoulder, and right above your breasts. 

You shrugged his blazer off, ripped his suspenders from his body, and hastily unbuttoned his shirt. You stared at how his muscles rippled under his skin. He pulled away from kissing you and stared into your (e/c) eyes. You tenderly skimmed your fingertips over his chest, up his neck, and back down to his chest. Once you came back to his chest, your fingertips created more pressure and your palms began massaging his silky skin. His breathing increased even more. You kept this motion going over and over again; it was relaxing to both of you. Suddenly, you realized the tightness in his pants. A dark grin came over your face, and you started those tender ministrations down to his waist, over his belt buckle, and down his thighs. 

He moaned. “(Y/N).....kitten…..as much as I want to continue this, one, we still need to get clothes for you at your house. Two, we have people waiting at my abode, and three, I would hate for our first _ahem_ encounter...be in the backseat of a car. I want to treat you like the goddess that you are. I want to touch every. Single. Inch. Of your body with my hands and my mouth. Astrals, you are the most beautiful, gorgeous creature in all of Eos.”

Tears began to prick the corners of your eyes. “Ignis, I don’t want to stop either, but you are right. Besides, we will have many, many days where we can do this to each other.”

He bends down and kisses you passionately. “Many days aren’t enough, kitten. Alas, let us compose ourselves and make our way to your father’s.” He gets out of the car and buttons up his shirt, adjusts his tie, pulls his suspenders on and puts his blazer back on. “ _cough_ Uh, if you would excuse me….I need...to….adjust myself.” He looks around nervously and faces you. He unbuckles his pants, reaches down, and conceals his erection that’s making his pants bulge. He smirks. Your mouth just dropped at his size. _Oh, you fucking tease_ , you thought. 

He buckles his belt and reaches for your hand. He helps you out of the car, and spins you around. “Your hair,” as he giggles, “is not entirely a mess, but allow me to fix it for you.” You feel a bobby pin being removed, a section of hair was being gently twisted and the bobby pin was put back in place. You felt his lips kiss the back of your neck. “Much better, darling.”

“Is there anything you can’t fucking do?” you say between laughs. 

“Oh, hush. Let’s get back to your father’s before everyone starts asking questions.” He opens the passenger door and makes sure you’re in the vehicle before he walks around and gets in himself. He sits, places his seat belt over himself, starts the car and turns the radio on. He looks at you with that darkness in his eyes still lingering. Before you realize it, your hand was intertwined with his, and both of you felt a significant amount of warmth from each other’s touch. 

The ride to your father’s was brief. Ignis turned the ignition off and walked around to open your door. “After you, my dearest.” He reached for your hand and held it until you walked up to open the door to your father's house. 

“Dad! I’m here for a moment!”

Your father came from the family room with his head tilted in surprise and a very pleasing grin on his face. 

“Hey, (N/N)! Did you have fun?”

“I didn’t until I met up with the guys. I can fill you in later on that though.” You begin to walk back to your bedroom to get an overnight bag and change your clothes. 

“Heh, I’m sure you can. Mr. Scientia, it’s quite a relief to see you bringing her back even if it is for a moment.”

“Thank you, Mr. Renatus. It’s always a pleasure seeing you, but I must admit, being in the presence of your beautiful daughter is slightly more pleasing.”

“So, is it official or are you two still dancing around the subject matter of being enamored with one another?”

Ignis begins to blush. “Ahem, well. I officially asked her tonight, after I picked her up and carried her to the car. She simply refused to wait for me to drive the car up to the door so she insisted on taking her heels off and walking barefoot. I wouldn’t allow it.”

Your father laughed very heartily. “Ha! Oh, Scientia. That stubbornness of her’s will never go away.”

“Oh, I’m well aware,” Ignis stated after having a good laugh himself. 

“Scientia, the fact you’re standing there with a grin plastered on your face indicates that both of you aren't dancing around the fact you care for one another. If possible, I would like to meet with you soon to discuss some things, mainly with her transition and her trial. As for dating her, I have 100% faith in you. She grew up with you and the others, and as a member of the Crownsguard, she is bound to all four of you. Perhaps, you more than the others.”

“Sir, I will ask your permission before taking her on any dates or in reference to the time she is to be home. I will most certainly meet with you soon in regards to her trial. Would sometime this weekend be suitable?”

“Heh, Ignis, she is a smart girl. She honestly doesn’t have a curfew, and she can have overnight stays with you as she pleases, same for you to come to her apartment in the Citadel.”

“She is getting an apartment?” Ignis asked curiously. 

“I think she is ready, but honestly, it would be easier on her once her training becomes more intense. She becomes weak when she pushes herself too much, and I want her to have somewhere she can safely go without spending too much energy. She’ll be moving permanently to her current temporary quarters at the citadel after this semester is over.”

“I will be glad to help with that transition, sir.”

At this time, you begin walking down the hallway donned with low swung sweats that are barely hanging off of your hips, a shirt with ‘Guess what? Chocobo butt!” on it, and your overnight bag. 

“Dad, I grabbed what I needed along with some board games. Just to make sure, you did say no training this weekend, right?”

“That is correct. Come home whenever you want. You need to go out and have some fun because your training is about to become….quite frankly, overwhelming.”

Ignis looked from your father to you with concern. His brows furrowed. 

You let out a heavy sigh. “I know. Which, I think I may speak to my professors to see if I can take finals early this semester so I can train more and also rest.”

Ignis started to look even more worried for you. 

“We can discuss that later, but right now, don’t you have some friends waiting on you?” Your dad began nudging you toward the door. “If you forgot anything, give me a ring or a text. I’ll swing by with it. Ignis, thank you for being a trustworthy young man.”

“Of course, Sir Renatus.”

You turn around, hug your father and kiss his cheek. “Have I ever mentioned you are the best dad ever?”

“It helps to have the best daughter ever.”

Ignis took all of your belongings and walked you to the car. After he opened the door for you, you sat down and waved at your father. He smiled and waved back. Ignis finished putting all of your belongings in the back seat, saluted your father and sat in the driver’s seat. He started the car , began driving, and sighed. 

“(Y/N), your father wants to meet with me sooner than later about your training.”

“I’m not surprised. It’s….it’s about to become difficult on me, physically and emotionally. Iggy, I don’t know what all you know about Phoenix as an astral, but…..I’m a mortal having the capabilities to harness the powers of an astral. It’s not just wielding variations of fire magic. Iggy….”

He reached for your hand and squeezed. “Darling?”

“Iggy….I transform _into_ Phoenix. I am _literally_ the Bird of Fire.”

He slows the car down and finds a place to pull over. He was shocked. 

“You….you have the capabilities….to turn your human self _into_ the Phoenix?”

You nodded. “It’s only used in serious circumstances, and it takes a lot of energy to recover afterward.”

“Did your mother….forgive me. I won’t intrude.”

“No, please. I want to be honest with you,” you said as you turned your body toward him.

“Did your mother fully transform...during the….before she passed?”

“No. That is one thing that we try to keep secret unless it’s absolutely needed. The retinue of the King will know as they are present during the trial. She didn’t even transform the…...day she…..died. She didn’t want the Nifs to know what she can do. She was afraid they would try to turn her into one of their experiments.”

He takes both of your hands and brings them to his face. He gently kisses your hands. 

“(Y/N), I will be by your side, no matter what. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t afraid.”

“Sweetie, I am, too. I want to be strong. I want to have Her abilities. I want to transform without having days to recover because what if I’m needed more than once? What if I need to save a whole town? What if I need to save our King?” Tears were beginning to form. 

“Darling, we can continue this later. I don’t want to have you upset before we see everyone. But please know that I do want to continue this conversation.” He reaches for you and gives you a lingering, chaste kiss. He wipes the single tear that has fallen onto your cheek, starts the car and heads to his apartment, holding your hand a little tighter than before.


End file.
